The Secret Diary of Hazel DunBroch, Princess of DunBroch
by monkeyboy240
Summary: The diary of Hazel DunBroch the daughter of Merida and her story through her teenage life.


The secret diary of Hazel DunBroch, Princess of DunBroch. Tuesday 15th June (My 13th birthday)

Dear Diary,

Today is my birthday, YAAAAAY. Woke up ran down stairs straight in mum and dads room and leaped onto their bed. They both wished me happy birthday and we went down stairs to the grand hall. Breakfast, haggis as usual. YUCK hate haggis, I have no idea why we eat sheep stomach for breakfast. Grandma came down and wished me happy birthday. Granddad was killed in the great clan war, but mum won't tell me what happened, she always says 'when your older'. But I am old I AM a TEENAGER for goodness sake. (mum doesn't like me saying that word). But even though I am a teenager mum still doesn't think I can do anything a want, even get a boyfriend. BOO BOO. All my friends have ones even Gabriela has one (my best friend). After that mom took me out side for my present.

This is the best part she…got…me a BOW A BOW A BOW A BOW! I am so excited she taught me how to fire it and stuff. I am a bit sad that I can't beat her at it but she said she's been using one since she was 5. So I am now on a mission to beat her. She says that's never gonna happen but I think it will I'll beat her one day. She'll see. Hopefully any way got to go now , mom wants me to go to bed now tell you more later bye. :)

I slowly open my eyes and stare at the ceiling wondering what I was trying to remember. YES it is my 13th birthday. I am now a TEENAGER YES I quickly jump out of bed and look around my small room. My room is quite big and used to be my mums when she was my age.

I open my wardrobe and take out my favourite green dress, that used to be my grandmas.

I am the daughter of Princess Merida and Prince Jaylen (or Jay for short.) I have my mothers curly hair but blonde like my dads. I have mu mums face and my dads eyes and a mix of my mom and dads personality.

I swing my door open and charge down the hall into my mum and dads room. I pretty much kick the door down and leap on to the bed.

"Hey what you doin" my dad moan as I land on his stomach.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" I practically scream in his face.

"Yes I know it is but it's around 5 in the morning ,"

"So what?" I joke.

"Fine." Says my mom getting out of bed "Down stairs we go."

I follow her down stairs till we get to the hall where my birthday breakfast is laid out. YUM. Apart from the haggis. YUCK!

I quickly cut it up into small pieces and gulp it down.

"Whats the rush?" mom askes.

"It's my birthday" I reply. She laughs, "so what have you got me?" I ask hopefully.

"Follow"

So I do I follow her outside through the gates of the castle and into the town. As we're walking I get random people say happy birthday to me. I don't know these people but they know me. I wonder how they know when my birthday is. Well I am kinda famous.

Mum tries to make small talk, but I don't listen, I just think about what she got me for my birthday. A horse, a sword, some armour. I have no idea.

I follow her to the edge of the kingdom and we exit through the gates. Outside? What has she got me? We arrive to a clearing around 100 metres from the kingdom when she pulls out my present.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she cheers as I look at what it in her hand. A BOW it is a BOW. A real bow.

"WOAH"

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it, do I like it…I love it. Its brilliant."

"Do you want a go?" mom askes looking at me.

"DO I."

"DO YOU?"

"Yes I do."

She hands me the bow. It feels great in my hand. I pull the strings a couple of times then load the bow, pull it back to my chin, looked down the sights, and let it go. And off it went, flying through the air, until it hit the target. Right on the, yellow. I put down the bow.

"Not bad for I first go," mom says trying to cheer me up. I am happy I hit the target but I little disappointed that I didn't hit the red. "Now practise makes perfect, so practise some more."

"Fine see you at dinner."

"Bye darling."

I take a few more shots but still don't get any on the red, so its kinda depressing. I keep trying to hit the target but never do. So I decide to go to the forest.

I quickly run through the long grass to the edge of the forest and push myself through the undergrowth. And through the green berry bushes. Straight to the stone circle.

Mum showed it to me when I was 4. She says it's where her life changed, but she won't tell me, she keeps saying 'when you're older'. Which is really annoying. I go sit on the Fallen Stone. (that's what mom calls it). I have no idea why it's called that. Mom says it saved her life and grandma's.

Thinking of grandma I remember I've got to go home.

So I run straight through the forest right through the archer range, and straight to the doors of the kingdom, where they let me in and straight to the grand hall.

I arrive just in time for my birthday dinner. As I walk in my grandma comes up.

"Hazel,"

"Granny!"

We exchange some small talk but then mum comes in and tells us to start eating. It is my favourite Roast steak and carrots. I quickly finish then head upstairs. I get into a nighty and climb into my bed. Snuggling under the covers puling them over my head, and slowly shut my eyes. I wonder why me and nan never get along. Probably because I am what she calls 'a reckless one' cause I'm like my mum reckless.

I fall asleep thinking about this.


End file.
